


Thinking Out Loud

by Hope_lessromantic85



Category: Snowells - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Snowells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_lessromantic85/pseuds/Hope_lessromantic85
Summary: AU ending to 4x12 Ceciles little trip into Harry’s Mind gave me the idea.Also any spelling mistakes I apologise in advance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters if I did they would so be together now. This pairing just makes sense.

Chapter 1 

Caitlin POV 

It’s been a slow day in the lab , meta human activity has been light today. It’s been a welcome change although it feels like the calm before the storm. Not that we haven’t had a lot happen in the past few days, from Cisco and Ralph been shrunk , to Cecile been able to hear thoughts ( which is both concerning and fascinating at the same time.)  
Although I’m sat in-front at this microscope analysing Cecile’s blood to see if there is anything could have caused her to develop telepathy, my focus is as it always just lately elsewhere and it is to do with the man currently standing in the cortex. He’s staring intently at his Devoe board, He has a look on his face that has me worried he’s so tense and focused on a daily basis just when it’s your average meta attack however since Barry was incarcerated that’s elevated to a whole new level. I’m worried about him , he had an uncharacteristic reaction earlier to Cecile someone he’s been nothing but kind to. I made my peace a while ago and admitted to myself I was in love with Harry. I’ve known I’ve had feelings for him on some level since he saved me from Grodd I mean he hardly knew me and since then it’s only gotten stronger. I actually admitted it out loud to myself in my bathroom mirror of all places when he came back and said he was staying. I actually thought about telling him at the reception for Barry and Iris’s wedding and we all know how that turned out. We had a moment at Jitters when he told me I was special , I wanted to tell him I think he’s just as special then the glass shattered and everyday since then seems something has always come up. 

As I look at him now though it’s getting harder and harder to hide how I feel I just want to offer him comfort I know I can offer as a friend but I want him to know he is loved and cared for he looks so defeated. God I just want one moment to tell him when we’re not facing death , or evil geniuses or giant telepathic gorillas is that too much to ask. Would he even want to hear it? I shouldn’t tell him. If it ain’t broke don’t fix it. 

“ you should tell him” oh my god Cecile , for someone who wears massive heels she’s very light on her feet. 

“ Years of practise “ she laughs 

Damnit she heard me , of course she heard you you idiot she can hear thoughts and she just heard that. 

“Sorry , that’s going to take some getting used too “ 

“ tell me about it “ she pauses “ I didn’t mean to hear or comment but I meant what I said you should tell him” 

“ there’s so much going on right now , and he’s so busy trying to work out DeVoe’s plan and I don’t think he feels the same I’m not ready to risk a friendship or put more on his plate at the minute. “ 

“ first of all there’s never a right time for anything especially with the lives we all lead and tomorrow is never a guarantee. Second of all everything you have just said out loud just tells me your scared of rejection and been vulnerable again and I get that and don’t blame you given everything you have been through. “ she takes a small breath and continues “ however out of everyone here that man out there needs to be loved , told he’s loved and that we want him here, earlier unintentionally I might add I heard some of his thoughts and he is scared he won’t figure this out , worried he is letting the team down and that we will realise he is a fraud and send him packing , he needs this team Caitlin but most of all I believe he needs YOU” 

I can’t help the tear that runs down my cheek 

“ he really thinks if he can’t figure Devoe out we will send him packing? “ 

She nods “ in the brief glimpse I got before the barriers went up he is terrified you only keep him here because you need a Wells doesn’t matter the version and he doesn’t want to leave he considers this earth Home” 

I can’t help but look over my shoulder now at the man in question , he hides it well. Then again I guess I do the same unless my alter ego makes an appearance then I relinquish my filter. 

“ Tell him Caitlin , he needs you as much as you need him “ 

Another tear makes its way down my cheek , and that’s when I stand and give her a hug  
“ thanks Cecile I can’t imagine you came here just to give me a pep talk “ 

“ no I didn’t but I can wait until tomorrow you need to sort that man out in there before he burns himself out and I think your the perfect person to cool him down” at that she gives me another hug and a warm smile and turns to leave. 

I wipe my eyes and give myself another minute before I walk into the cortex. Come on Caitlin big girl pants time you can do it. 

He has his back to me , his shoulders are tense , come on Caitlin. I reach out to touch him but hesitate instead I open my mouth.

“ Harry “


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Wells POV 

I scribble down another equation , then rub it out. I’m rattled I can admit that in my own head, especially now Cecile has gone. I hate this feeling that I can’t figure this out I want to be able to I want to get Barry out of prison and back where he belongs. I hate feeling so helpless , so inadequate it doesn’t sit well with me. I especially don’t want to leave this place , leave my dare I say it friends , no their not just friends their family. I’m scared there going to see me as a fraud if I can’t sort the situation out and kick me out just like Jesse did. 

I may be from another Earth but this one , this one is the one I consider Home. Don’t get me wrong I miss my daughter but outside of her on my earth I had no one else no one to talk to, laugh with , argue with I was lonely. I’m a scientist but I’ll be the first to tell you fate and fate alone brought me to this Earth and I thank my lucky stars every day, I think this is part of the reason I want to bring Allen back so much is so they don’t realise how useless I actually am and send me back to Earth 2. Earth 2 there’s an Allen and a West -Allen there but they don’t like me that much so goes without saying I’d miss them , there’s no Joe anymore I’d miss our dad chats , there’s certainly no Ramon. I love the guy I’d never tell him that ( I like the fact he thinks I despise him ) he has a brilliant mind and I love to argue with him. I think the thing I would miss the most about this Earth is the woman currently sat in the med bay staring at her microscope. Caitlin’s beauty caught my attention early on day one she’s gorgeous and over time I realised she was also , kind , generous , she has the biggest heart that only rivals that smile that can literally light up a room and I found very early on it really did light up the darkest parts of my soul. 

I first realised I had feelings for her after I saved her from Grodd it wasn’t a choice she needed help and I didn’t think twice about risking my own life for her and I hardly knew her. I first admitted those feelings were love and not just of friendship when zoom kidnapped her. I lost my mind it was like losing a piece of me , she’s also part of the reason I went back with Jesse. Caitlin didn’t need me hanging around , she certainly didn’t need my love I mean I’m twenty years older than her , I have a speedster daughter , a short temper I work to much the list goes on. When they came to rescue me from Grodd , I was extremely happy to see her , I also incredibly jealous when I saw her with Julian. I’m coward and couldn’t get back to my earth quick enough even when Jesse stayed and I had nothing waiting for me , I couldn’t deal with the hurt. 

Alas I came back I could have gone anywhere in the multiverse when Jesse kicked me out but I chose to return here to return home and I don’t think I could leave now if they wanted me to.   
I sneakily take a peak over at the lady constantly on my mind and see she’s talking with Cecile god that woman’s new “gift “ terrrifys me , I feel bad for losing it with her earlier but the last thing I need right now is her discovering how much I think about Caitlin ( which is all of the time just lately she’s like an addiction one I don’t think I could ever quit.) I take another peak and immediately I’m worried she looks like she’s crying I want to go to her and take every ounce of pain she has away, I’m so close to moving but then I see her stand and hug Cecile. I turn away I don’t want to intrude so I go back to my Devoe board looking for the pattern, I obviously get lost in this process as I don’t hear Cecile leave or that Caitlin has moved and is currently stood behind me until I hear her small but god damn sexy voice. 

“ Harry “


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Caitlin POV 

Oh my god those eyes I could drown in those gorgeous pools of azure. I mean come on the guy is so handsome , sexy and a pure genius, did he really have to be given those adorable fall head over heels, come to bed eyes.

I don’t think I can talk to him I’m actually lost for words all I can see is myself swimming in those eyes sipping a mitai with one of those umbrella things. I have to blink I need to look away break contact before I do something I can’t take back like kiss those gorgeous plump lips god what that mouth can do to me with just words let alone if he actually ever touched me with it. I actually think he would melt the ice queen.   
I need to move this is getting dangerous now I’m blatantly in front of him no less checking him out SHAMELESSLY. 

I swear I’m looking at him like he’s a big belly burger with all the trimmings I just want to lick him all over , I unconsciously lick my lips at the thought.

Humph

Did that groan just come from him? 

I suddenly get a shot of courage and look into those eyes and I only get a brief second to appreciate that his eyes have turned a smokier shade of blue I don’t think I’ve ever seen before because next thing I know he’s kissing me. I can’t believe it , Cecile was right. It takes me about ten seconds to realise I need to respond and respond I do I open my mouth and I feel his warm , slick tongue slide right in oh it feels like warm honey , it tastes like big belly burger and coffee so Harry. I actually feel like I could melt right here. I feel like I’ve moved closer , I must have I’m shamelessly grinding against him now. 

“ AAHHHHH my eyes “ 

We pull apart. 

“ RAMON “ Harry growls I’m just as frustrated I’m so close to going killer frost on his ass. 

“ Cisco , what’s wrong?” 

“ Well apart from retinal scarring , I forgot Gypsys valentines present it’s in my draw , what the hell is going on here? “ 

I hear Harry sigh behind me it’s his I’m going to throw something at Cisco sigh. 

“ Look Cisco , I love you your like my brother but until we know what this is , respectfully it’s none of your business and I’m about five minutes away from going full killer frost on you for interrupting what was the best god damn perfect kiss I’ve had in a long time” phew I feel a little better I wish I could see Harry’s face behind me. 

“ Right well on that note i guess ima take my leave , all I was going to say though was it’s about damn time “ 

With That comment he turns and leaves. I can’t help but laugh and I can feel Harry break behind me, and I know we still have to talk but I know everything will be ok.


End file.
